1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver with a transmitter optical sub-assembly (hereafter denoted as TOSA) and a receiver optical sub-assembly (hereafter denoted as ROSA) within a housing.
2. Related Prior Art
An optical transceiver receives an electrical signal from the host system, converts the electrical signal into an optical signal and transmits the optical signal to an external fiber; concurrently, receives another optical signal, converts this optical signal into an electrical signal and outputs this electrical signal to the host system. Thus, the optical transceiver may enable the full duplex communication between the host system and another system connected with a pair of optical fibers.
An United States patent, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,577, has disclosed a type of the optical transceiver including a TOSA, a ROSA, and a circuit board, where each OSA (Optical Sub-Assembly) provides an electrically conductive bracket with a semi-circular body and two legs longitudinally extending from the body. One of the brackets covers lead pins of the TOSA, while, the other bracket covers the lead pins of the ROSA. The lead pins of the TOSA and those of the ROSA may be shielded to the others. This arrangement of the brackets and the lead pins, because the brackets are connected to the ground of the circuit board, may reduce the crosstalk between two OSAs. The brackets thus described are free from the circuit board, the OSAs and other components in the optical transceiver until they are soldered with the ground pattern on the circuit board, which causes less productivity of the optical transceiver.